Impossible Attraction
by Katydid50
Summary: A heart-wrenching discovery leaves Grace protecting the very person that attacked her. Do not read unless you have read Blood Captain.


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampirates, if I did, this would have really happened.

Grace raced down the hall, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it. After all that had happened, all the pain and worry, now that he was better, he was pushing her away. She finally collapsed into sobs, completely unaware of what was going on around her.

"Grace?" She raised her head at the sound of a deep male voice, but it wasn't the Irish brogue she had been expecting and hoping for. Looking up, she saw Johnny looking down at her, concern filling his chocolate brown eyes. She watched as he knelt down before her and drew her into his arms. "Grace, what's wrong?" His breath tickled her ear.

Grace wrapped her arms around his neck and burst into another round of sobs, burying her face into the crook of his neck. It was comforting, being in his strong arms. He was always the person she could turn to when things got tough and she was more than grateful.

Once her sobs subsided, she sniffled and did her best to explain to Johnny what had happened, how Lorcan was better but was now pushing her away, telling her to leave. She pulled her head back and watched his face contort into a range of features, from surprise to shock to anger to sympathy. She rested her head on his shoulder, relaxing in his arms. She blinked when she felt his cool lips, if only for a second, press against her forehead.

"It'll all be ok," she heard him say. "You'll see. You're better off without him anyway."

She raised her head and looked up at him as he continued. "I… Even though I hate seeing you in pain, I'm glad I'm the one who gets to comfort you."

Grace tilted her head in confusion. When realization struck her, she felt a stab of guilt. "Johnny, I do care for you, but just… not that way," she said.

She watched as the anger returned to his face but, this time, it wasn't directed at Lorcan, it was directed at her. "It's because of Lorcan, isn't it?" he asked, more like demanded. When she nodded, he said, "Why? After all the pain he's put you through, why in the world would you still care about him?!"

Grace tried not to flinch back at his anger but, being so close, it was hard not to. "He's my friend," she replied timidly. "He saved my life."

Her words hadn't soothed the rage building on Johnny's expression and she hadn't expected it to. Suddenly, just like that, his expression smoothed out, being replaced by the Johnny she knew. "Well, that's all fine and dandy, but when it comes right down to it, he'll only ever see you as a donor."

Grace couldn't help flinching, pulling her hands back to her sides. "No, it's not true," she said. But, despite her words, she felt a flicker of doubt. While she was distracted, she felt him pull both of her hands behind her back, grabbing both of her small wrists in one of his own, much larger, hands.

She watched, her eyes widening, as Johnny's eyes became distant and unfocused. "Yes, it is," he told her. "But don't worry, I'll still take you."

"Johnny! Let me go!" Grace demanded, more like cried.

"Not just yet little lady," he said, reaching a hand up and gripping her throat so she couldn't yell for help. She relaxed, despite the hand at her neck. He didn't have any more hands. But then she tensed up again. He leaned forward anyway, gripping the collar of her shirt in his mouth and pulling down, the sound of material ripping rung in their ears.

"No!" she rasped, but he didn't stop. She watched in horror as he released the useless material, watching it flutter from his mouth to the ground. He leaned forward again, moving towards her exposed chest. "No! Johnny please!" Despite herself, she felt tears prick at her eyes, feeling them trickle down her cheeks.

She must have said the magic word because he leaned up from her chest, moving even closer and whispering in her ear, "One way or another, you will be mine." She felt her stomach drop to her feet. No! This couldn't be happening. He leaned back down and bit into her. She let out a gasp at the sharp pain.

He took his time, but even so, he pulled back before long. She felt darkness around the edges of her consciousness and, despite what he had just done, she found herself forced to lean against him or else fall over. Then, she felt him release her neck, using his now free hand to gently push her off him and lay her down on the ground. He released her hands and used his own to keep his balance as he hovered over her. She looked up at him, but her eyesight was blurry.

"I told you Gracie," he whispered. "One way or another." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. Then, nothing.

XXX

Grace slowly opened her eyes. Her entire body ached, especially her chest. At once, everything came rushing back to her. She looked around, relaxing when she realized she wasn't in the hallway. She was in her room. She started to raise one of her hands but realized something was on it, holding it. She turned her head and spotted Lorcan by her bedside, sitting in a chair but his head and arms resting on her bed, one of his hands gently clasping her. She smiled weakly when she realized he was fast asleep, but her smile vanished when she saw that his pale cheeks were tear-stained.

As if realizing he was being watched, Lorcan shifted and opened his brilliant blue eyes. He raised his head, then must have realized she was awake because he jolted upright. "Grace! Are you ok? How are you feeling?" he asked tenderly.

Grace smiled once again. "Sore," she rasped. It was then that she realized her throat was scratchy, most likely from when Johnny had grabbed it in his iron grip. "But I'll be ok."

She saw a smile form at Lorcan's mouth, then his expression darkened. "Who did this to you?"

She didn't reply right away. How could she answer? Yes, Johnny had attacked her but she couldn't help remembering the look on his face when he had told her that he was glad he was the one comforting her. "…I don't know," she lied. "I don't remember."

She could see suspicion in those blue depths, but he didn't press on. She was grateful for that. She watched as more tears fell from his eyes as suspicion was replaced by sadness. She frowned and reached up, brushing the tears away from his face, only for them to be replaced with more.

"Lorcan?"

"I…I was just so scared. I thought I was going to lose you," he told her.

She smiled. "Don't worry," she told him. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
